Loco por tí
by Black Yaoister
Summary: Y es que, ver cómo dos enamorados se aman... A veces se tiene un poco de envidia... Bueno, ¡Bastante envidia!... Shadamy :D, dejen reviews!


**° Loco por tí ° **

**_B_**_lack_**_ T_**_ornasol._

**~ One Shot ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la<strong> **autora: **¡Hola mis muy queridos lectores!, bueno, como pueden ver, aquí vengo con un One-Shot, (mi segundo fic), y estoy contentísima de que por fin, mi cabeza haya pensado en otra cosa que no sea "Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Tí", aunque es sólo una pequeña idea que surgió de mí, pensando en mi novio. Esto va dedicado para tí mi cucharón, Jorge Luis. Y para festejarlo, ¡A comer dulces! xD. Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews ^^.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic y sus personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, de hecho, estaba pensando en ir hasta Tokio para visitar a Yuji Naka, y amenazarlo para que saque un nuevo juego de Sonic... ¿Quién está conmigo? :D...(Silencio)... ¡No los oigo!, buenoo, ¡No los LEO!, jajajajaja, ya pues, no le hagan caso a esta loca autora; es más, yo que ustedes, me salto el Disclaimer, de todos modos ya saben que va a decir que Sonikku no es mio, pero Shadow si :3.

* * *

><p>Shadow estaba desesperado. Ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde, y seguía en su cama pensando, pero no pensando cualquier cosa, nooooo, ¿Ustedes qué creen que estaba pensando?, ¿O en <em>quien<em>?... La verdad, estaba así desde que había visto cómo Knuckles le hacía cariñitos a su ahora novia Rouge, y todas las palabras cursis que se decían.

Tsk. Enamorados... Idiotas... Así son todos..., Así es _él..._

¿Qué?, ¿Shadow?, ¿El erizo gótico que tiene cara de amargado como un Bull Dog, todo bien pinche mamila así como mi profesor de Artes?, ¿Enamorado?, o como diría él ¿Idiotizado?, Naaaa, Shadow no se enamoraba, y si se enamorara no sería de Amy Rose, la eriza rosa que tiene unos ojos hermosos color jade, y su cabello suaaaaave, y sus labios... Oh dios, Shadow, ¡Se supone que no **debes **pensar así de Amy!, ¡Diablos!, es que simplemente, Knuckles y Rouge se veían con cariño, con dulzura, con **amor**... Tal como las demás parejas o personas enamoradas se veían. Aún podía recordar cómo Knuckles le hablaba a su amor esta mañana.

_° Flash Back °_

Todos estaban en Angel Island; espantados, pues, el Echidna guardián, había enviado un mensaje "Urgente", diciendo que la Master Emerald estaba en graaaaaan peligro. Así que como dicta esta autora novata de Fanfics, todos estaban ahí, esperando una explicación lógica de porqué estaban ahí parados como unos perfectos animalitos imbéciles que no tienen nada que hacer a las 6:00 de la mañana. Oye, pero unos perfectos animalitos imbéciles no hablan... estos si :D.

-Bueno Knuckles, ¿Vas a decirnos por qué nos llamaste a esta maldita hora, SEGÚN POR QUE A LA MASTER EMERALD LE HABIA PASADO ALGO, Y NO TIENE **ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA**?—Gritaba como histérico nuestro —(**amargado**)— tierno erizito azul :3.

-E-es e-e-eso...—Señalaba con miedo Knuckles a la Master Emerald.

-¿Qué cosa?—Sonic parecía uno de esos ancianos cascarrabias que apenas le quitas algo, y ya te estan gritando en el oído, por eso los sordos, no se vuelven a acercar a los viejos Ò.Ó... ni a Sonic O.o.

-¡Hay un monstruo en mi Emerald!.

Sonic se acerca sigilosamente a la gema, y vé detenidamente lo que hay en ella...

Todos tenían una perfecta cara de WTF?

¡Y eso que Sonikku tenía una triple cara de WTF!

-Estás tratando de decirme, qué me levanté a las 5:40 de la maldita mañana, para VENIR A VER UNA MALDITA MOSCA EN TU MALDITA MASTER EMERALD?, ¡ESE ES TU MALDITO MONSTRUO?—Los demás sólo veían cómo Sonic hechaba fuego por la boca, y Tails tenía tanto miedo que...

...Psssssssssssssssss...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Tails cochino!, ¡Te hiciste pipí en mi bota!, ¡DESGRACIADO!—Como Tails estaba abrazado de Amy, no tengo que dar explicaciones verdad?, por eso estaba diciendo que un perfecto animalito imbécil no habla xD.

-Ahhhh, perdón Amy, no quería, en verdad, lo s-siento—Jaja, Colitas Prower ya no estaba amarillo, sino ROJO de vergüenza, jeje, es decir, a todo el mundo le pasa este tipo de cosas... ¡No!, ¡No lo digo por experiencia! O/O.

-Acompáñame al río, tú vas a lavar... Grrrrrr...—Amy estaba hecha un demonio, y Tails, quien parecía que estaba destinado a morir ese dia por los berrinches de sus amigos, llamó a Sonic para que lo acompañara, y no lo dejra solo con... el demon... quiero decir, ejém... Amy. (xD)

Sólo quedaban Shadow, Cream, Knuckles y Rouge.

-Y dígame señor Knuckles... ¿Usted quiere mucho a su novia?—Preguntó inocentemente Cream.

-Claro que quiero a esta hermosura de mujer...—Contestó Knux abrazando delicadamente a Rouge por la cintura.-Más que a mi propia vida... ¿Tú me quieres, mi amor?—Preguntó el a ella.

-Claro que si mi corazoncito...—Correspondiéndole al abrazo. Shadow tenía la cara más WTF de todos los WTF del mundo.

-La verdad mi vida, no pensé que te tendría así... en mis brazos... abrazandote... Te Amo...—Le dijo mientras recargaba su mejilla en la de ella. Oye wey, ¿Y Cream?... Pues la pobre coneja (suertuda) se fué a cazar una mariposa que pasó en frente de ella, dejando a Shadow con un par de "Idiotas" derramando miel por todo el suelo.

-Yo tambien te amo mi Knuxy-lindo-hermoso-de-mi-corazón.

-Yo más a ti mi Rouge-cariñito-hermosa-tesoro-de-mi-alma.

-_"Oh dios, estos dos van a terminar con diabetes en el corazón... viejo, ya me quiero ir!"—_Mientras Shadow pensaba, Amy y los demás ya habían regresado de lavar miados de zorro (xD).

-Y si, yo le dije que tambien la amaba y regresamos... ¡Todo este tiempo he seguido enamorado de Sally!—Hablaba Sonic ilusionado con su mejor amigo, mientras Amy iba mirando hacia la nada. Y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla.

¿Por qué de repente Shadow sintió un sentimiento sobreprotector hacia Amy?

-Rose... ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo—Le habló Shadow a Amy para sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que Sonic la lastimara más con sus palabras. Amy lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión de agradecimiento mientras se limpiaba la lagrima que había salido de sus ojos.

Amy era tan hermosa...

¡Demonios!, ¡Ya estaba pensando estupideces!, debía ser por estar viendo a ese par de acaramelados... ejém... acaramelándose. Era simplemente ridículo que Shadow estuviera sintiendo cosquillas debajo de su estómago, o sintiendo cómo la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas por estar tan cerca de Amy, ¡ERA RIDÍCULO QUE QUISIERA DE PRONTO ABRAZARLA!... Estúpido Knuckles, estúpida Rouge, estúpido amor, estúpido Sonic, estúpida Master Emerald, y estúpido mundo.

...Estúpidos e inútiles sentimientos...

-¿Shadow?

-¿S-si Amy?—¿Ta-ta-tartamudeó? O.o

-Gracias por haberme sacado de ahí, hubiera llorado un mar de lágrimas si seguía escuchando...—Se acercó a él lentamente para darle un beso.

...

..

.

¡En la mejilla!, jum!, malpensados!... ¿Ah?, ¿Si lo sabían?, ¡Oh dios!, ¡Soy una malpensada :O!.

-De nada...—No volvieron a decirse nada, Shadow estaba muy nervioso y confuso, y Amy, iba hundida en sus pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos, Sonic los buscó y se fueron, ya que Knuckles se había puesto MAS cariñoso con Rouge, y no había quien los aguantara. "Pobre de la Master Emerald", pensó Shadow.

_° Fin del Flash Back °_

Entonces, ¿Estar enamorado de una hora para otra?, ¿Eso era normal?, Noooo, debía estar volviéndose **loco**... Pero por ella.

Está bien, está bien, sí, estaba enamorado de Amy Rose, pero desde hace mucho tiempo ya; solo que el huevos calientes este no lo admitía por orgulloso, pero ya no más!, ¡Hoy le diría a Amy Rose que la amaba y que le importaba un pepino lo que pensaran todos los demás! (Incluídos lectores SonAmy) ^^.

* * *

><p>Iba caminado de regreso a su casa, después de ir a Angel Island "urgentemente" para que un zorrillo la orinara encima, se fué a comprar comida. Las calles estaban vacías, por eso pudo distinguir cómo una bolita negra se acercaba desde lo lejos... No, eso no era una bolita negra, era Shadow, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella. Pero... ¿Eso qué traía eran flores?, ¿Y eso otro esponjado, era un osito de peluche?, ¿Y ese corazón era una caja de chocolates?, pues sí.<p>

...

Y se sorprendió aún más cuando Shadow la agarró fuertemente de la mano y la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

Oh dios... Shadow era, taaaan tierno.

-Amy... hoy que te ví llorar, me dí cuenta que... quiero protegerte de todo lo que te pueda lastimar... quiero que sea yo el afortunado de ser abrazado por ti, no Sonic... quiero ser yo quién te diga todos los días... Te quiero... ver tus ojos cada mañana, sentir tu risa, admirar tu sonrisa, abrazarte hasta cansarme, quiero que seas feliz... conmigo...

Amy Rose, la dulce niña protagonista de este segundo fic de cuarta, estaba llena de emociones, pues Shadow no sólo leía su libreto en esta historia, sino que... Lo decía con sentimientos, sentimientos profundos... Sentimientos de amor.

-Te amo Amelia Rose.

-Yo tambien te amo, Shadowsito-amor-cariñito-amoroso-dulce-de-mi-vida.

-Jajaja, ¿Escuchaste a Knuckles y a Rouge?—Preguntó pasandole un brazo por los hombros a su ahora novia, mientras recogía las bolsitas de comida que llevaba Amy. (Claro, llevando tambien los regalos).

-Si, y por un momento, los envidié...

-Jajaja, seee, yo pensé que se morirían de diabetes si seguían así. Pero por tí... Yo estaría así o más loco de amor.—La besó en los labios de nuevo, mientras se dirigían a la casa de la eriza rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin :D.<strong>

**Notas de la autora: (¿Otra vez? O.o)** Jaja, como que me quedó muy acaramelado ¿no?, jeje, pero bueno, ese es el punto. Y por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia de "Ni Contigo Ni Sin Tí", en verdad, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado ese churro de historia xD, así que gracias a todas las niñas (y tal vez niños) que dejan su review... Y los que no, tambien. Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot (Otro churro de fic), y dejen sus preciados reviews.

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**_Black Tornasol._**


End file.
